Electricity
by JE 3
Summary: Annabeth right before and after she finds out Percy is at Camp Jupiter. Spoilers. Little fluffy.


**A/N: What's goin' on, guys? I'm JE and this is my second one-shot. This is a follow-up to my first one-shot, 'The Way You Fall Asleep.' from Annabeth's POV right before and during Percy being at Camp Jupiter. Shout-out to Wilks, my beta and friend. Hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Annabeth. **

If she had known how much she would want to re-visit those moments over the course of the next few months, she would have paid more attention to the details of those perfect little scenes. But she hadn't known. How could she have? How could she possibly have known, possibly considered, that in one night, the foundation of her world would be pulled out from under her? No, she could never have known. If she had, _Gods,_ if she had, that night would have gone so much differently. So many things, things that she'd been too afraid to admit to herself, let alone him, would've been said. More attention would've paid to little bits of contact they had shared. Those moments when he held her hand in his, draped his arm around her, brushed his lips against hers, would've been slowed down, more time taken to drink in the scent that came off him. The feeling of her hand gently running through his ebony hair. The way his perfect sea-green eyes shone with happiness after they had kissed. Moments that would provide the only little comfort she would have when he was gone, and when she found out where he was.

It had been a wonderful day. A day when everything had seemed to fall into place, like the world had decided to grant them a small reprive from their worries. He had spent every moment possible with her; when they weren't training or eating, they were together. The night had been, if it was possible, even better. He had surprised her with late-night beach trip. The harpies were a point of concern, but an entire night of lying on a blanket with him, watching stars and satellites mingling in the dark summer sky, it had sounded appealing enough to risk it. He hadn't disappointed. The place had been deserted, leaving them with something so rare and precious that it in itself warranted a celebration - _privacy_. At the end of the night, when they had made their way back to her cabin, he'd leaned in close and whispered, "Thanks for agreeing to come, Wise Girl," before pressing his lips against hers. It was amazing. All their kisses up till that point had either public or underwater (don't ask). This one was something else. It was something that was theirs and would only ever be theirs.

She felt excitement, like electricity, spark through her. She had heard of feeling high on someone before, but only now did she understand the feeling. The buzz that started in your head and worked its way into your whole being until you were almost vibrating with happiness, delirious to everything except that other person. When he pulled away, she felt dizzy, as if kissing him had left her literally breathless. A small smile had appeared on his face, a smile she found herself returning without a second thought.

"Goodnight." she whispered, afraid of waking any of her siblings.

"Goodnight." he repeated, hesitating a moment, before turning and starting back to his cabin.

She made her way to her bed, careful not to wake any of her cabinmates, her head still slightly buzzing with joy. She settled in to her bunk, a smile still on her face. Of course, any happiness that she felt that night had been only fleeting feelings. When she had woken, she found the place in a panic. She ran to get him. He had always had a knack for sleeping through anything short of an earthquake. She found that she had been beaten there. So many people, so many worried faces. She couldn't remember much else after hearing the news. The rest of the day, rest of the week, really, had been a blur of discussions, planning, and phone calls. Then, after weeks of searching, they had found a lead. It felt good to do_ something_ productive, but the lead hadn't been him. They had found three people and, as nice as Jason, Leo, and Piper were, they weren't him. After the quest had been issued by Rachel, she resolved that she had to find him. She left the same day as the others, but after weeks of traveling, she finally accepted that she wasn't meant to find him; at least, not yet.

But after Jason and the others had come back, the news of his location spread like wildfire through a field of karpoi. It was almost worse than not knowing where he was. To know where he was and standing idly by while he was getting tortured, or worse, that he was somewhere on the other side of the country, kissing another pair of lips, was unbearable. He was all she thought about, day after day of waiting for Leo to finish the ship, (he had threatened to ban her from the site for rushing him) her mind was on him.

"Percy." she said on the deck of the construction site, quietly enough not to be heard, her voice full of a pained kind of determination. "I swear I'll find you. I just hope there's a you left to find."

When Leo announced that they were to set sail, she felt that same electric excitement in her body. She took a deep breath and climbed aboard the Argo II with one thought on her mind.

"I will find him."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! As always, reviews help my wrighting a lot, and they really brighten my day. **

**JE Out. :)**


End file.
